Pisang
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Karma sangat menikmati bekal makan siangnya. Spesial untuk #CPC2016. Warning: MaeKaru, Pisang, dan OOC.


**Pisang**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: M, karena mungkin saja imajinasi pembaca begitu liar**

 **Pair: Maehara x Karma**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai—dengan catatan imajinasi masih di ambang batas normal, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui**

' **Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event #CrackPairingCelebration2016.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Sebuah pisang tergenggam, kulitnya sudah terbuka sebagian, dan permukaannya yang semula kering seketika basah dengan liur yang melekat. Akabane Karma sedang menikmati waktu makan siangnya. Menjilati permukaan pisang yang menjadi makanan penutupnya. Dari atas, lidah diturunkan ke arah bawah. Kadang pula ujungnya dijilat memutar. Terus berulang, seakan tak merasa bosan.

Karma tau, tak baik memainkan makanan—tetapi umpung sepi ia ingin mencobanya sekali. Seperti isi majalah yang tak sengaja ia baca—kebetulan benda itu teronggok tak berdosa di atas meja milik guru bertentakelnya—Karma pun mencoba menirukan gerakan yang wanita-wanita itu lakukan. Memang bukan pisang yang mereka gunakan, tetapi anggap saja demikian.

Untuk saat ini Karma belum mampu membeli mainan-mainan itu.

"Hng—Enak..." Mata terpejam, bibir sesekali melakukan kecupan pelan. "Apa bisa masuk ke dalam mulutku ya..."

Walau sempat ragu, Karma tetap membuka mulut—memasukan perlahan ujung pisang ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Untung saja ukuran yang dipilih tak terlalu besar, ia masih mampu menampung hampir setengah bagian.

Jilat.

Sudah terbiasa, lidah tak tinggal diam, kembali aktif menjilat. Saliva mulai nampak menuruni dagunya, mengalir begitu saja tak dapat terbendung oleh mulutnya yang penuh.

Gigit.

Gigitan kecil dan lembut ikut menyertai. Begitu hati-hati, tak ingin pisang di dalam mulut patah dengan cepat. Masih ada yang ingin ia lakukan.

Dan hisap.

Kepala perlahan digerakan, naik-turun dengan konstan. Beberapa helai rambut pada dahi nampak basah dengan keringat. Wajah pucatnya telah merona sempurna. Rasanya panas, gerah, serasa ingin melepas baju yang dikenakan. Pandangan mata tak fokus, berkilat cerah penuh nafsu.

Ia begitu menikmati permainannya, Karma begitu menghayati semua yang ia lakukan. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi kenikmatan itu akan ia dapat. Tinggal hitungan detik—dan ya—

 _Binggo_.

Pisang di dalam mulut pun ia gigit tiba-tiba. Seringai puas nampak dibibirnya, serta pandangan mengejek ia berikan pada penonton yang setia menatapnya.

Penonton?

"Kau kenapa Maehara- _kun_?" nada polos tak berdosa Karma perdengarkan.

.

.

.

.

"Iblis."

—Yang sukses membuat pemuda bernama Maehara merutukinya dalam diam. Miliknya ngilu—tentu saja—seakan terasa baru terpotong tanpa sisa. Entah kemana perginya nafsu yang semenjak tadi membeludak hendak keluar. Maehara tak dapat lagi mengingat sensasinya.

Pfft—

Karma terkekeh menanggapi, "Terima kasih pujiannya." Tubuhnya merangkak mendekat, menarik lepas tangan Maehara yang tengah sibuk menutupi bagian depan celana. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Menurutmu?" Maehara memutar bola mata kesal. "Itu sangat tidak lucu, Karm—HHNG—"

Uhm.

Bukan tanpa sebab desahan terdengar, Karma mulai kembali meremas gemas 'pisang' lainnya. Elusan-cubitan-pijatan. Terus berulang dilakukan, hingga perlahan sesuatu yang ditunggu mulai mengeras. Terasa kuat dan enak untuk digenggam. _Zipper_ celana Maehara pun mulai diturunkan.

Karma tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ka-Karma...cepat..."

"Punyamu keras Maeha—"

 _DING-DONG-DING._

"—Ups sudah waktunya masuk kelas."

"...Eh?"

Tangan yang sempat memasuki boxer hitamnya, kini keluar begitu saja. Seketika langsung berganti pekerjaan, membereskan kotak-kotak bekal yang berserakan. Siulan terdengar mengisi disela-sela kegiatan. Seakan tak lagi ada rasa iba di dalam hatinya.

"Karma yang benar saja—milikku 'bangun'!"

Karma melirik, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. "Lalu?" tatapan polos turut dilancarkan. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bolos Maehara- _kun_. Aku ingin jadi anak baik hari ini, kutunggu kau di kelas ya, _byee_ —"

—dan ia lari, pergi menjauh begitu saja.

"O-Oii Karma—"

... _Sigh_.

Miris. Maehara meringis. Karma jelas sudah merencanakan semuanya.

Mau marah pun tak bisa, semua terjadi berkat ulahnya sendiri. Ya—meski samar, tadi Maehara sempat mendengar Karma membisikkan suatu kalimat. Sebuah untaian kata yang pasti akan terus ia ingat, dan Maehara berjanji tak mau lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Karma yang tengah cemburu sungguh tak baik untuk kondisi 'adik kecilnya'.

' _ **Jadi, masih berani tebar pesona?'**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* BTW ini adalah entry kedua saya untuk event CPC2016.

Hehe, sekian dari saya. **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
